8 Days
by Ellen Smock
Summary: Spock has to make a decision. SpockMcCoy. What will it take to get Spock to reveal his true feelings?


Disclaimer: Paramount owns everything.

Genre: TOS Spock/McCoy

Rating: PG-13 or T

Okay to archive with author's permission.

8 Days

Day 1:

Illogically, Spock re-read the document on his screen. There was no question about what it was and re-reading it did not change it, but re-read it, he did. Star Fleet Form 137.23V. Declaration of Intent Regarding Assignment for Upcoming 5 Year Mission; colloquially known, among the crew as the "Re-Up".

Spock had completed 3 "Re-Ups" in the 13.7 years he had been assigned to the Enterprise. Those forms had all arrived in the final months of the assignment. None had arrived earlier than Mission Day 1,700. This was Mission Day 1,203.

What could this signify? Was Star Fleet going to end this mission early? Speculation in the absence of data was, of course, illogical.

"Spock to Captain"

"What is it, Spock?"

Spock noted that the Captain sounded impatient and wondered if he was not the first person to question the timing of the form's release.

"I was curious, sir. Do you know why Star Fleet has distributed the "Re-Up" form at such an early date? By my calculations…"

"Spock!" The Captain cut him off "Spock, what's the big deal? Just complete the form and get it back to me. Heck, Uhura had hers in my box before the computer had finished distributing them. I think she's reprogrammed it to work from the end of the alphabet so she gets everything first".

"Possibly, Captain, however, as Communications Officer, Lt. Uhura sees all crew communications before the rest of us." Spock paused, considering. Obviously, if Kirk knew why the form was being distributed now, he wasn't going to explain it offhand. Pestering the Captain for information did have intrinsic entertainment value, but Spock had too much to think about now.

"Thank you, Captain. I am sorry to have bothered you" closing the com-link before Kirk could reply.

Rising slowly, Spock began the ritual preparations for meditation. This problem had eluded even meditation's clarity in the past, but perhaps the need for a quick answer would, in itself, illuminate matters.

Day 2:

Kirk came out of his morning shower still drying off, a second towel wrapped about his waist. Real water showers were one of the perks of the Captaincy and Kirk enjoyed them. Unfortunately, the small confines of ship bathrooms made dressing after a shower a somewhat damp, uncomfortable experience. The de-humidifiers could not accommodate the quantity of steam generated by a good hot shower. He'd long ago adopted the practice of leaving his uniform in his quarters to avoid arriving on the bridge wearing pants that were decidedly damp.

Punching up his "In Box", Kirk was pleased to see that over a third of the crew had already completed their "Re-Ups" and, from what he could see, all but one—an Ensign DeLauren—had expressed the intent to remain with the ship. Kirk called up DeLauren's record. An entomologist assigned to the Science Labs; this was his first deep space mission. There were several negative reports from supervisors suggesting DeLauren might not have what it takes to serve on a Star Ship. Spock, himself, had written a specific recommendation that DeLauren's considerable knowledge of alien entomology—while highly beneficial to the department—might be better utilized in a more stable social environment such as a planetside research center. Huhmph…well, apparently the young man had come to the same conclusion.

Scanning the list of submissions, Kirk noted with a smile that Scott, Chekov and Sulu had joined Uhura in declaring their intent to remain onboard. He also noted two, very significant—to him—names missing. Neither Spock nor McCoy had submitted their Re-Up forms.

Kirk sighed. McCoy he could understand. He'd expected Bones to growl about returning to earth life as an old country doctor. But what was Spock's problem? Kirk had expected to find Spock's declaration right after Uhura's in his box.

Well, if he didn't see their forms in a day, he'd start prodding. While Star Fleet regulations required the forms be submitted to them no later than 8 days after distribution, the tradition was for the forms to be routed to the Captain within 5 days of receipt. It was considered courtesy to give the Captain 3 days to consult with any crewmember he felt might have made a questionable decision before officially submitting the forms en masse to Star Fleet.

Day 3:

Kirk scanned through the new entries in his growing collection of Re-Ups. Almost three quarters of the crew had already sent him their forms. He jotted down the names of 4 of 50 crewmembers who had so far declared they would not be returning. He had no argument with the others, but these 4 were solid officers with bright futures. He wanted to make sure they understood the consequences of failing to Re-Up. He also noted the names of 3 members who had affirmed their intention to stay onboard. Not everyone was cut out for deep space and these three had red flags in their files. He'd seek them out and listen to their stories personally. He might even give their Re-Ups his blessing. After all, supervisors have been known to be wrong and young people have been known to mature….

Neither Spock nor McCoy had sent him their forms. Could Spock have sent his directly to Star Fleet? It wasn't like him to ignore tradition, but he might not appreciate the finer points of courtesy in a situation like this. Plus, Spock would know that Kirk wasn't going to fight him for Re-Upping. Spock might have considered it an "automatic" and simply saved Kirk a step by submitting his form directly.

"Kirk to Spock"

"Spock here."

"Spock, did you by any chance, submit your Re-Up form directly to Star Fleet?"

Spock's eyebrows raised in something resembling horror. Kirk was sure he'd never make that face on duty. "No, sir. I am aware of the tradition that the Captain submits all forms for the crew at once. I would not violate that."

Oh…shit…Kirk hadn't meant to insult Spock.

"Of course, Spock…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to suggest you would. It's just that I don't seem to have gotten your form and I wondered why."

Spock didn't seem to relax. If anything he looked more perturbed.

"You have not received my form, Captain, because I have not completed it."

"Is there a problem, Spock?"

"No…." Spock looked away for a moment "no problem, sir. I have not made up my mind on the proper course of action; however I will do so in the next 48 hours."

Not made up his mind? What the hell did that mean? What other course of action would be proper? But all Kirk said was "Of course, thank you Mr. Spock." He quickly closed the com-link.

Spock stared at the monitor. He knew he had been ridiculously emotional but he'd been powerless to stop himself. Meditation had not provided any answers and, rather than illuminating the situation, the feeling of urgency had increased his confusion. He needed counsel from someone who understood the situation.

"Spock to Uhura"

"Uhura here."

"Nyota, I find myself in a quandary. Would you be available after shift end to advise me?"

Nyota suppressed a laugh. "Took you long enough!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I've been expecting you to ask for help since those damned Re-Ups arrived 16 months early, that's what!"

"16.57 months early, Nyota"

This time, she didn't bother to suppress her laughter. "How about dinner in my quarters? That should give us plenty of time to figure this out."

Spock almost sighed audibly in relief. He had no doubts about Nyota's ability to assist him. Since her arrival on the ship 11.6 years ago she had become one of his most reliable friends. He had revealed things about himself to her that not even Kirk knew. She was discreet, sympathetic and often quite logical. "Thank you, Nyota, dinner would be most appreciated."

Though uneventful, the work shift was exceedingly uncomfortable. The Captain prowled the bridge nervously. Spock suspected the Captain wanted nothing more than to drag Spock away and demand an explanation. To do so would have been highly inappropriate and possibly actionable. Instead, Kirk prowled. Of course, Uhura quickly deduced the Captain's problem and seemed to take great delight in exacerbating the situation. She offered him assistance, questioned him with a look of deep concern and once went so far as to suggest he let Spock take the Con while he went to sickbay.

Had Spock not been the cause of the Captain's distress, he might have enjoyed the Lieutenant's efforts. While Spock would never tell her, Nyota reminded him very much of his mother. He found it amusing how such tiny females seemed able to befuddle even the most accomplished males with little more than a tilt of the head and blink of their upturned eyes.

Finally, it seemed the Captain could take it no more. The entire bridge crew started when he quite suddenly announced—in a pointlessly loud voice—that he was, indeed, going to go to Sick Bay saying, somewhat cryptically, that he "had a bone to pick with Bones."

By the time Kirk reached Sick Bay he'd convinced himself he knew what the problem was and he was angry. Seeing that Nurse Chapel was working at one of the computer stations, Kirk growled at McCoy. "Your office, Bones. NOW!"

Chapel looked up, shocked at the Captain's tone. McCoy was no less shocked but, even more, he was worried. For Jim to storm into Sick Bay growling like a wild sehlat, there had to be a big problem.

"Computer lock door" said McCoy as he moved around to sit at his desk. Gesturing for Jim to take a chair, McCoy sat back.

"What's gotten into you Jim? What are you doing coming here puffin' and hollerin' like a bull on a leash?"

Kirk blinked for a moment trying to process the concept of a bull on a leash, then realized what McCoy was doing.

"Stop trying to distract me Bones. Tell me why you haven't turned in your Re-Up yet."

Now it was McCoy's turn to blink… "What? Are you telling me you've worked yourself into a lather all because little ole me hasn't turned in a form? That can't be right."

"Damnit, Bones! Tell me."

"Come on, Jim. You know the answer to that. I don't belong in Star Fleet. I'm a land lover and it's about time I got back to living on it."

"But you haven't turned it in saying you won't be back, Bones."

"You know the reason for that too, Jim…."

"Spock."

"Yes. I guess I'm just not ready to put it down on in black and white that I won't be around him anymore."

"Bones, have you spoken to Spock about this? Does he know how you feel?"

"No, damnit! You know I haven't. You and I've talked about this Jim and I'm sure you're right. Vulcan likely doesn't have anything even remotely resembling homosexuality. Heck, the mere suggestion that I might find Spock attractive would probably send him running."

"Could somebody else have told him then?"

"What? No! Why are you asking this? "

"Because Spock hasn't submitted his Re-Up form either."

"Spock hasn't…. did you ask him why?"

"Of course…he says he isn't sure of the 'proper course of action'."

"And, you think it's because of me? You think that he's afraid to Re-Up if I'm still going to be on the crew. Is that it?"

"Well….well, what else can it be Bones? He's been in Star Fleet half his life, most of that on the Enterprise. Why would he even think of tuning his back on it now if there wasn't something disturbing him? He knows you and I are old friends and if he doesn't think he can work with you anymore, wouldn't he naturally opt out?"

"Oh, there's probably something disturbing him, alright. In fact, he's been squirrellier than usual the last few days, but I'm sure it's nothing to do with me. Maybe his parents are pressuring him to return to Vulcan and start a family. Or maybe he's afraid of getting caught out in deep space when that Pon Far hits him again, had you thought of that?"

"oh… no…I hadn't even considered that. I see what you mean. I'm sorry, Bones. It's just that with both of you holding out your forms, it seemed like there must be some sort of a connection. But you're right. I should realize that both of you have outside lives and considerations."

"Listen, Jim. Just let the man decide for himself what he wants to do and don't worry about it. Even if he decides not to stay on for the next mission, there's still 2 years left on this one. Besides, his family is pretty influential. If he were to change his mind, I'm sure they could swing a way to "alter" the Re-Up retroactively. Nothing's in concrete."

Kirk slumped into his chair, trying not to look too contrite. "You're right, Bones. I should just let it go. I guess I just thought it was so obvious that the three of us would be together for another mission it never occurred to me that things would change."

McCoy leaned back and put on his best "Southern Gentleman" drawl. "Well, I guess you'd be entitled to think that, Jim…we do sort of gallop around the galaxy like the Three Musketeers at times."

Kirk managed a dry smile.

McCoy stood up to grab the bottle of brandy from its place of honor on top of the filing cabinet. "How's about I pour us a couple of drinks and you tell me that story about the time you sabotaged the Academy's computers just to ace a test."

The two settled down for a companionable talk that went on well after Nurse Chapel stuck her head in to announce she was leaving.

Meanwhile, after shift end, Spock and Uhura made their way to her quarters, confining themselves to the casual conversations neither minded the rest of the crew hearing.

Once the door was closed, Spock remonstrated Uhura for her treatment of the Captain.

"While I appreciate the amusement value, Nyota, he is your superior officer. You have high career aspirations and some superiors would not take kindly to being teased in front of the crew."

"Well, some superiors are not Jim Kirk. I know just how far I can push him and just when to back off. But thank you for your concern. Have a seat. Dinner should be here in a minute. I rang the galley just before we left the bridge."

No sooner were the words out of her mouth when the buzzer announced the Yeoman arriving with a cart.

"Enter" turning to Spock, she ignored the Yeoman who came in and began setting up their table. "I ordered lasagna, I know it's one of your favorites."

Spock considered it likely that his presence in the Lieutenant's quarters and her knowledge of his dining preferences was going to be the cause of talk among the crew. Considering the problem he faced, he was unconcerned about a bit of gossip.

"I would tell you that it is illogical to have favorites when food is merely a nutritional requirement, but you might send the lasagna back and replace it with an order of macaroni and cheese".

Nyota laughed. Spock lifted the corner of his mouth in reply. Had the Yeoman not been in the room, he might have indulged in a rare chuckle. Nyota, perhaps because of her petite size—which made her seem almost like a toy—or her association in Spock's mind with his mother, was the only person on board who could always make him break his Vulcan stoicism for a small laugh.

They thanked the Yeoman as she finished setting up the table and took their seats. The lasagna smelled delicious. Spock took a few appreciative sniffs while Nyota opened a bottle of wine.

Once the wine was poured and the lasagna tasted, Nyota jumped into the subject.

"First thing, Spock. Have you figured out why Star Fleet sent the Re-Ups out so early?"

"I have not. I consulted the Captain but he did not appear to have an answer."

"Well…I have a theory. Do you want to hear it?"

"Isn't that question unnecessary, Nyota?"

"Of course, but asking unnecessary questions is a woman's prerogative, Spock."

"It would seem that women in your society have many prerogatives."

"Shut up and eat your lasagna while I tell you."

Spock complied, enjoying the lasagna almost as much as Nyota's well told story of overheard communications, misrouted memos and unusual discussion groups turning up among Star Fleet officialdom. Spock was impressed with the amount of information she had been able to gather and wondered if he was morally obligated to tell Star Fleet Security they should tighten up their data encryption programs.

"So, that's it, Spock. I think they just want to ease the new crew members into place before the next mission. You remember what it was like last time. It seemed like half the crew was replaced in one day!"

"23.68 percent of the crew was replaced over the course of 7 days in Space Dock, Nyota…however, I understand your point. It was a very confusing and difficult time. But, what you are saying is that any crew member who does not affirm his or her intention to remain with the ship might be replaced at anytime should an adequate candidate become available. I cannot say I find that prospect comforting."

"Well…I don't think you have anything to worry about on that count, Spock. There are some of you, who will probably just be asked to recommend your replacements and then be sure they are properly trained before the end of the mission. You'd be making two recommendations, you know. No one else is going to be able to handle being both the First Officer and the head of the Science Department."

"Yes, and I do have my ideas on that, as I'm sure you know." Spock looked at Nyota. They'd discussed on more than one occasion his conviction that she was the logical person to take over the job of First Officer. She was unsure that Star Fleet would support the idea. Sexism might officially be against the law, but it did seem to survive in the stronghold of Star Fleet's ruling board.

"All right, Nyota. Let us say I accept your theory on the timing of the Re-Ups. It does nothing to solve the problem I have."

Nyota reached over to put her hand over Spock's. "I know it doesn't, but sometimes understanding the stuff behind the scenes can make it easier to decide."

"Normally I would agree."

"Spock, have you even talked to McCoy since the Re-Ups have come out?"

"Of course, I am the head of his department. I have taken daily reports from him and today we reviewed his request for supplies."

Nyota rolled her eyes.

"Not that kind of talk, Spock. Ask him what his plans are. You don't have to tell him how you feel about him, but maybe you can discover if he's staying on the ship."

Spock pulled his hand away. "You think I'm a coward for not telling him."

Nyota knew she'd been caught. Damn that touch telepathy anyway. "Yes, Spock. I do. I understand that you got burned when you told Chris Pike how you felt about him and I know you don't want to lose what relationship you do have with McCoy, but I think you're underestimating him. McCoy isn't like Pike, Spock. You should know that. Even if he didn't return your affection, he'd never condemn you for it."

Seeing Spock's continued uncertainly she forged ahead.

"He's the most caring man I've ever met Spock. I'll wager he's the most caring man you've ever met." Spock couldn't hide a subtle nod of agreement. "He's not going to hate you and he won't push you away. How long has he been trying to get you to admit to your feelings, Spock? He'll be touched and maybe, just maybe, you'll discover he feels the same."

Spock, looking doubtful, countered "It is one thing to wish for me to admit my feelings, Nyota, it is another to accept that another man—an alien man, no less—is attracted to him. I have no idea why your human males find that insulting, but it does seem to be the case."

"Not all males, Spock. Only some. Like bullheaded Captains who think their reputation hinges on being thought of as a 'ladies' man'…but not McCoy."

Nyota decided to emphasis her feelings in the best way possible with Spock. Reaching across the table she grabbed both his hands with hers and looked him in the eyes.

"At least talk to him Spock. Find out his plans if nothing else. Let him know that his opinion, his plans, matter to you. I'm sure it will help…"

Spock was preoccupied trying to sort out the feelings of protectiveness and concern Nyota was projecting and coordinate them with the words she was saying so didn't hear the door open. The first thing either of them heard was a sharp intake of breath. Nyota snatched her hands back as she turned to find Christine Chapel standing in her doorway with a stunned look on her face. Nyota thought Spock looked amused as he stood to greet the Nurse. "Miss Chapel" turning to Nyota "I did not realize you had plans for after dinner, Lieutenant."

"I didn't either…I think Chris just came by on the spur of the moment."

Chapel seemed to have trouble getting the words out… "No…I mean, yes, I just stopped by, but I see you're busy, I'm sorry to bother you."

Spock stopped her before she could back out the door. "Do not leave, Miss Chapel. I have taken enough of the Lieutenant's time. I will help clear the table then I'll leave you to your discussion."

"Oh, I'll get the dishes, Spock, don't worry about that. You just remember what I told you."

"I will, and thank you."

"Anytime, …oh, and Spock, you know what my mamma would say about this, don't you?"

"Running away from a rhinoceros is not the best way to keep from getting killed by a rhinoceros."

"Exactly!"

"However, you will note that I have not consulted your mother."

"I know, but sometimes mamma's right, Spock"

"I will consider that possibility. Thank you." Turning to leave, Spock was once again stopped by Nyota's voice.

"Oh, and some advice from me….civilian clothes and bring a present"

"A present?"

"Yes, a present, is that a new concept to you?"

"No, it is not. I will take it under advisement."

Nodding to both women, Spock finally made his exit.

Day 4:

Kirk woke to find that almost 90 percent of the crew had now sent in their Re-Ups. Once again he noted the names of several people he wished to talk with and once again, he noted the absence of either McCoy or Spock's name from the list of submissions.

Spock woke to find himself feeling somewhat at peace. Nyota was an excellent judge of character. She had, in fact, warned him against speaking to Captain Pike all those years ago. She said he was not the sort of man who would take kindly to another man expressing affection for him. The idea had been so alien to Spock's Vulcan upbringing that he had ignored her advice and approached Pike anyway. He had been stunned to find himself not only rejected—that he could have understood—but treated with active dislike by his Captain for the remainder of the mission. Nyota had been there, offering comfort and guidance afterwards; never reminding him that she had warned him of that possibility. Spock had confidence that her estimation of Doctor McCoy would also be accurate.

Of course, she had been telling him to talk about his attraction to McCoy from the first, but Spock was unwilling to take even the small risk that McCoy would be repulsed. While their relationship might be less satisfying that was possible, it was pleasant. Spock relished his verbal battles with McCoy and was touched by the genuine concern the Doctor never failed to show for his well being. Less than ideal though it might be, Spock had been content.

Content, that is, until Star Fleet decided to distribute the Re-Up forms early. Now, he would simply have to take that risk. At least his conversation with Nyota had made him feel it was minimal.

Spock knew that McCoy was always in Sick Bay early. He said he liked to make sure everything was alright before going to get his own breakfast. Opening up the com-link:

"Spock to McCoy"

"McCoy here, what can I do for you, Spock?"

"I find myself in need of your advice, Doctor." 

"Sure, my shingle is always out for you. Do you want to come here, or can we do this over the com?"

"Neither, I am afraid. This is a somewhat personal issue. Would you be available after shift end? I could come by your quarters if that would be convenient."

"Sure, Spock, that'll be just fine, I'll see you then."

Shit…McCoy thought…damn…what if Jim's right? But Spock hadn't sounded disturbed. In fact, he'd sounded calmer than he had during any of their last department meetings. And, offering to come to McCoy's quarters sure didn't sound like he was afraid to be around McCoy…of course, maybe Vulcan honor demanded he kill the transgressor in private, but McCoy doubted that. Plus, he'd never told anyone but Jim about his "crush" (as Jim called it) on the First Officer.

Nurse Chapel shared the Doctor's preference for securing Sick Bay before breakfast so was setting out the supplies need for the morning's scheduled exam of the crew assigned to Science Lab 3. Science Lab workers were more likely to come in contact with toxins than most so were examined on a more frequent schedule. These would be cursory exams just to verify that there were no containment breaches to be concerned with. Nevertheless, there were scanners, records and even tongue depressors to get organized. Despite all evidence that a scan would show any disease known, McCoy insisted on a look at the throat of every patient he examined.

Chapel, as always, automatically tuned in when she heard Spock's voice. She didn't think this qualified as eavesdropping. If Spock wanted to speak to McCoy in private, it was easily managed. After the com-link closed, she approached McCoy.

"That was Spock."

"Yes, it was."

"He said he had a personal problem."

"He said he wanted my advice about something personal, Nurse. That does not equal a personal problem."

"Well, I think it's about Uhura."

"What?"

"His problem. I think it's about Uhura."

Chapel relayed everything she'd seen and heard after she'd popped into Uhura's quarters unannounced.

"Well, Chris, it seems to me Spock is getting advice from more than one source for whatever his concern is. I don't see how you can assume Uhura's the problem at all."

"But that thing about her mother. Why would Spock know what Uhura's mother would say?"

"I don't know, Chris. Maybe Spock and Uhura's mother are old friends. Maybe they correspond by subspace every week. It's not important. You should not be speculating about it. Do you understand me? "

"Yes, sir."

But McCoy couldn't help but wonder. What if there was more to the Spock/Uhura relationship than met the eye. He knew they had both been on the ship for a number of years before the start of this mission. It was certainly possible they'd been carrying on in secret. What if she was the reason Spock hadn't committed to staying on board? Wait, that didn't make any sense at all. Jim had told him how quickly Uhura got her Re-Up in. Spock would know already what Uhura was up to and so, whether he wanted to serve with her or not, know how to fill in the form….

Giving himself a mental slap for indulging in pointless speculation, McCoy decided he needed a little breakfast before he faced the tedium of "contamination triple checking" the workers from Science Lab 3.

McCoy headed to the cafeteria, grabbed a tray and loaded it up with a big pile of synthetic eggs and bacon and something that said it was "French Toast" but looked like one of Spock's experiments gone wrong.

He'd just settled into his meal when he felt a presence. Looking up he found none other than the subject of this morning's ruminations looking down at him. "Do you mind if I join you, Doctor?"

"No, Spock…not at all, pull up a chair, or bench or whatever these things are called".

"Thank you."

McCoy looked over Spock's tray critically. "Is this all you ever eat for breakfast?" There was a small bowl of fruit and an even smaller bowl of a porridge McCoy had only tried once but knew to be largely whole grains with no appreciable taste.

"This is all that I require, yes."

"Oh, come on, Spock…even you need some protein. You know it's all synthesized anyway, why not have some eggs?"

"I am unsure of the morality in the consumption of eggs. As they are unfertilized, they are not truly alive, but they do seem to have the potential for life…however, as you note, the eggs, indeed all of the proteins, on this ship are synthesized from soybeans. I find it desirable to limit the amount of soy protein I consume. Since the dinner menus are typically rich in protein dishes, I refrain from them earlier in the day."

McCoy may have gawked. He had expected to be brushed off or argued with. It was completely unlike Spock to provide such a complete answer to a question. Cocking his head, genuinely concerned "Are you alright, Mr. Spock?".

"I am quite alright, Doctor, why do you ask?

"Never mind…why is it desirable to limit the amount of soy protein you consume".

"Perhaps, if there is time after our discussion this evening, I might explain it to you."

"Oh…okay… JIM!" McCoy waved at Jim who'd just picked up a tray that made McCoy's look almost as empty as Spock's. "Over here, Jim".

Kirk settled himself next to McCoy who promptly stuck a finger in his face and warned "No business, ya hear!"

"Yes sir, but that means you can't criticize what I'm eating, you know"

McCoy looked down, seeming to take inventory of the fat and calories represented on Jim's tray. He was about to open his mouth when Spock stopped him. "Doctor. You did say "no business" and, as you are a medical professional, any discussion of the dietary inadequacies of either of our meals would be out of bounds, do you not agree, Captain?" Spock glanced at Kirk who smirked and even winked at Spock. "Absolutely…leave us alone Bones! I want to eat!"

Kirk dug into his food with his customary relish while Spock seemed to peck at his food. "What's the matter, Spock, not boring enough for you?" McCoy enquired.

McCoy wasn't quite sure, but he thought he saw a corner of Spock's mouth twitch. So, he dove in for the kill. "Maybe I should just have the galley chop up a recycled paper box for you? You could wash it down with that room temperature water you're always drinking."

There was no question about it. Spock was definitely giving his version of a smile. Heck, it might be his version of a hardy laugh. McCoy smiled back at him. But Spock had the winning comeback.

"I'm flattered, Doctor, that you pay such close attention to my dining habits. As head of your department, I must find more for you to do to fill your day." Rising before McCoy could process a reply, Spock moved away from the table. "Wait!" McCoy said "that's business and we had a "no business at the table" rule!"

Spock bowed his head slightly. "Acknowledged, Doctor, however, as you will note, I am no longer at the table. I will see you later." Turning to the Captain "Captain, I will see you on the bridge."

The day went by uneventfully. Spock indicated on the schedule that he had an appointment and arranged for his relief to arrive 20 minutes early. This gave him time to stop by hydroponics to retrieve a small mint plant. He'd asked the botanist to separate and pot it for him earlier in the day. He hoped this would serve as an adequate present. He returned to his quarters for a sonic shower and switch to civilian clothing.

Spock rarely appeared outside his quarters out of uniform and was certain that those members of the crew who saw him, walking down the hall carrying a small potted plant were no doubt bound to dump their information into the well of fact and fiction known as "the grapevine". He could only imagine how his appearance tonight would be added to his dinner with Uhura last night and the surprising sight which had greeted Miss Chapel when she'd barged in.

McCoy had just barely gotten into his quarters when the buzzer indicated Spock's presence. "Enter"

McCoy blinked several times trying to process what he was seeing. Spock was wearing black slacks that appeared to tie at the waist, what looked like Japanese sandals and a red silk tunic that complimented his skin tone perfectly. Shaking himself out of his daze he coughed to cover any time lag… "Come in, come in…I just got off. I was hoping you hadn't come by before I got here."

"I hope this is not a bad time, Doctor. Unfortunately, the advice I require is of a timely nature or I would offer to reschedule."

"No, not at all. What's that?" McCoy pointed to potted plant in Spock's hand.

"Mint. I recall you once complained that the ship's synthesizers were unable to produce an adequate substitute for the mint you prefer in your Mint Juleps. Botanist Hargrove procured a healthy plant when we were at Star Base 15. I noticed that it was thriving to the point he was forced to prune it back. I asked him to prepare a cutting for you. I believe it should take root and provide you with sufficient mint for your drinks."

McCoy took the small plant from Spock's hands. "Ah…well, thank you, Spock. That's mighty nice of you. Do you think it's strong enough that I could pluck a few leaves now?"

"Unfortunately, no. Botanist Hargrove indicated you should wait at least 3 days before attempting to harvest anything from this plant."

Seeing McCoy's face fall, Spock reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a small plastic bag. "I anticipated you might not wish to wait, so took the liberty of harvesting some leaves from the parent plant". Spock displayed a collection of mint leaves that could hold McCoy for a week.

"Ah, that's fine, then! Thank you…now, if you tell me you know how to make a Mint Julep, you'll have me so in debt, you'll practically own me."

Spock's eyes sparkled and his lip turned up a bit at that. "As a matter of fact, I have studied a recipe. Since you have just gotten off shift, perhaps you'd like to refresh yourself while I make the drinks?"

McCoy couldn't think of anything to say so just nodded and stepped into the bathroom, stopping to grab a pullover and pair of workout pants from the top drawer. After scrubbing off the remnants of the day, running a depilatory over his face and a brush through his hair, McCoy felt a hundred percent better. He didn't look as smashing in his blue grey pullover as Spock did but that probably wasn't a line of thought he should be pursuing anyway.

Stepping out, he stopped short. Spock had apparently removed his sandals and was now in the small kitchen alcove in his bare feet carefully chopping up mint leaves. McCoy watched, fascinated (there was no other word for it) as Spock sprinkled the bits of leaves over two glasses (two glasses?) before tucking a sprig of leaves around the rim of each.

"Well, you look like an expert! Maybe we should make you the official bartender at the next party, Spock."

Spock looked up, apparently please by the remark. "Perhaps, though I suspect Mr. Scott would not be happy at being asked to give up the position."

McCoy laughed. Spock picked up the glasses, holding one out for McCoy. "No ice in yours, Spock? I've never heard of a Mint Julep without ice."

"As you noted earlier, Doctor, I do not drink iced drinks. I have found they make me susceptible to illness."

"Really? I didn't know that, when did you make this discovery?"

"At the academy".

McCoy suddenly noticed that they were both holding the glass. "Thanks, Spock. I've got it now."

Spock removed his hand slowly. "Tell me how it is, Doctor."

"What?"

"The drink. I am curious to learn your reaction."

McCoy took a sip and raised an eyebrow. "It's perfect, Spock! Though, I can't say how it will be without ice."

Spock raised his glass and took a small sip…he cocked an eye at the glass, then the doctor. "It is surprisingly good. With this quantity of alcohol, I had expected it to be somewhat harsh tasting."

"Nah…that's what the mint's for, Spock! Takes the edge off. I'm forgetting my manners, come over here. Sit down and tell me what ails ya."

"Nothing, "ails" me Doctor." Spock said, settling down on one of the padded chairs. "However, I find I am having difficulty committing myself to an answer on the Re-Up form."

"I can't say I'm surprised by that Spock. Jim mentioned it when he read me the riot act for having the same difficulty."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I haven't submitted my Re-Up either and Jim sort of got on me about it. Somewhere in the middle of his rant he let is slip that you hadn't submitted yours."

"Interesting. The Captain has not been badgering me about the Re-Up, however, he does seem anxious."

"Anxious is certainly a word. I got him calmed down, but the fact is, we're both going to have to decide what we want to do pretty quickly."

"Indeed, if we are to follow tradition, we need to submit our forms tomorrow."

McCoy took a big sip of his drink, leaned back and finally asked the question he'd been dying to ask since talking with Jim. "So, Spock, are you going to tell me the reason you're hesitating?"

"Yes, Doctor, I am. I could hardly expect you to give me useful advice if I withheld critical information from you."

"Logical" McCoy said making a toasting motion with his glass. McCoy was delighted to earn one of those "almost smiles" he'd come to see as a sign of amusement from the Vulcan.

"Indeed, Doctor, it is logical." Spock settled back in his chair, taking a moment to sip gingerly from his glass. "Initially, I had planned this mission to be my last deep space assignment. I have a standing offer to teach at the Academy. I have accumulated a great deal of data during my tenure in space. While I have been able to publish some of my findings, I find I need time in an academic setting to complete my work."

"Well, that certainly makes sense, Spock. What's happened to make you question your plan?"

Spock took a substantially larger sip from his glass. McCoy could see that whatever was causing Spock's problem, it was not something he relished discussing. McCoy wondered, idly, why Spock hadn't gone to Jim as he usually did when he had a particularly personal problem.

"I have developed feelings for a member of the crew."

"Feelings, Spock? Do you mean affection?"

"I mean love, Doctor. I am in love with a member of the crew and I am unwilling to return to earth if this person will be remaining on the Enterprise." Spock looked down at his drink. McCoy thought he might have closed his eyes. Damn. This wasn't what McCoy wanted to hear. McCoy appreciated the irony in the situation. Having spent three years badgering Spock to accept his feelings, McCoy now had to listen while he proclaimed his love for another.

"I'm sure you find the idea of being in love distressing, Spock, but it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Spock looked up, directly into McCoy's eyes.

"I am not embarrassed, Doctor."

"Well, good! That's the right spirit." McCoy thought a moment. "But, I don't understand something Spock. If you're determined to follow this person back into space, then what's the problem? I understand Uhura was the first one to submit her Re-Up"

Much to McCoy's surprise, Spock seemed genuinely amused by his comment. "Why, Doctor, I believe you have been listening to your nurse."

"Well…yeah, I…uh…so, it's not Uhura?"

"No, it is not Uhura. Nyota is a close friend of long standing. I feel confident we will be able to continue our friendship through subspace communications and the occasional personal interaction."

"So, then how do you know her mother?" McCoy knew it was probably a stupid question but for some reason he wanted to know.

There was no mistaking Spock's expression now. He was smiling. Not the little half smile he used in public, but a real smile. A little chuffing sound accompanied a shake of Spock's head and McCoy realized, with a start, that Spock had laughed. Okay, it was more of a chuckle than an outright laugh, but for Spock, it was as close to rolling on the floor clutching his stomach as McCoy had ever seen him.

"Ten point seven three years ago, Nyota and I attended a conference on advances in computer circuitry. It was near her home town on earth. Nyota arranged for us to spend the time at her mother's house. Dr. Uhura is an accomplished mathematician. While Nyota spent evenings getting re-acquainted with the local bars, Dr. Uhura and I played chess and discussed her research. We have remained in contact since and continue to play chess through subspace."

It was McCoy's turn to laugh.

"I fail to see why this is amusing to **you**, Doctor."

"It's not really, Spock. It's just that I pretty much told Chapel it was probably something like that. I suggested you were old friends who corresponded weekly by subspace."

"Perhaps you are more perceptive than you let on, Doctor" Spock said.

"Probably not…now, where were we? You aren't in love with Uhura."

"Correct, Doctor."

"Do I get to know who it is?"

"Affirmative. However, there is something I need to reveal to you about Vulcans that is not commonly known. I believe I can trust you to know that it would be inappropriate for casual discussion."

McCoy was perplexed by this. "Of course, Spock."

Spock nodded, fixing his gaze on McCoy to gauge his reaction. "With very few exceptions, all Vulcans are bisexual."

McCoy's eyebrows shot up.

"You are shocked, Doctor."

"No…no, Spock. I'm a little surprised, but I'm not shocked. Are you about to tell me that the person you're in love with is a man?"

"Yes, once again, I must remark on your perceptiveness."

"And, he doesn't know you love him."

"Correct."

"Do you know if he would be open to a relationship with a man, Spock? Humans—can I assume he is human?—can be a bit touchy about things like that."

McCoy was sure he knew who it was now. This explained why Spock couldn't go to Jim for advice. McCoy had to admit, Spock was in a difficult situation. McCoy acknowledged another bit of irony as it turned out that Jim had been wrong, Spock would have at least understood his attraction had McCoy made it known. But now, apparently, Spock had fallen in love with Jim and it fell to McCoy to comfort him. Irony could be really annoying at times.

"I am aware of that, Doctor. In fact, it is the root of my problem. I had planned to wait until the normal distribution of the Re-Ups to address the issue. I concluded that in a "worst case" scenario, we would only be required to serve together for a minimal amount of time. Now, however…"

"Now, you find yourself facing years of uncomfortable conversations and duty shifts if he doesn't take it well."

"Exactly, you understand the situation perfectly, Doctor."

"Well, Spock, I can tell you from personal experience that Jim isn't going to reject you or hate you for being attracted to men, he's fine with that. I can't tell you how he'll react to you being in love with him, but he cares about you more than anyone else in this universe and I can't believe he'd do anything to hurt you."

Spock was openly staring at McCoy.

"I am not in love with Jim, Doctor."

"You're not?"

"No, Doctor. Did I understand you to say you know this from your own personal experience?"

Shit. "Yes, Spock. I'm what we humans call gay. Homosexual. Jim's known about it for years and it's never affected our friendship."

"I am aware of the meaning of the word gay. Doctor, when Miss Chapel reported discovering me in Nyota's quarters, did she tell you the advice Nyota offered me?"

McCoy was taken aback by this sudden change in subject. "Yes…now that you mention it, she did…what was it she said Uhura told you? Ah! Yes, "'civilian clothes and bring a present' was that it?"

"Yes, Doctor. That was it."

Spock looked at the Doctor for a moment then took a sip from his glass.

McCoy felt like he must be missing something obvious here. He looked at Spock, in his black pants and red silk tunic….civilian clothes! He looked at the table where the small mint plant was sitting…a present!

"You brought me a plant."

"Yes, I brought you a plant." Catching McCoy's gaze, Spock continued "Leonard, what do you advise me to do about completing my Re-Up form?"

Leonard was still feeling a bit off center; but it seemed that for the first time in this conversation, irony wasn't treating him too badly.

"Well, Spock, my suggestion is you decline the opportunity to remain on the Enterprise and pursue your plans for teaching and research."

Spock acknowledged the suggestion with a tip of the head. "May I ask about your intentions?"

"You may." McCoy paused, enjoying just about everything at the moment.

"Leonard" Spock tried to sound threatening but failed, much to McCoy's amusement.

"It's Leonard, now, is it?"

To McCoy's chagrin, Spock seemed to take this seriously. He was suddenly cold.

"I apologize, Doctor. Apparently I have interpreted the situation incorrectly. However, I am still interested in your plans for the Re-Up."

Impulsively—and forgetting the insight it would provide Spock—McCoy reached out his hand and laid it on Spock's knee. "Spock, I'm sorry, you didn't misinterpret, I'm happy to have you call me Leonard…in fact…"

Spock stared at the hand on his knee a moment, then cautiously covered it with his own. He felt love, astonishment, joy….looking up into McCoy's eyes, he suddenly understood.

"You love me?"

"Yes, Spock. I do. I have, for years."

"For years? Why did you never say anything?"

"Pretty much the same reason you didn't say anything to me…plus…"

"Plus what?"

"Well, Jim convinced me that Vulcan probably didn't have any homosexuality at all. I was afraid I might violate some ancient Vulcan behavior code if I mentioned it and end up offending the whole planet."

"Jim knows?'

"Yes".

"You have yet to answer my question: how do you plan to complete the Re-Up?"

"I am going to decline the opportunity to stay on the Enterprise."

Spock smiled.

"And? Do you have plans?"

"No, but it seems like we have some time to make plans together, Spock."

"We have 493.2 days, Leonard."

"That just might be enough time, Spock."

Day 5

McCoy woke to mild confusion. It was dark, not yet morning and he was having trouble separating dreams from reality. He grew conscious of a warm arm next to his and rhythmic breathing that might—just might—be described as a light snore. Turning his head to the side he saw Spock and it became clear. Last night dreams and reality had merged into the most perfect night McCoy could remember.

Watching Spock, with his head half buried in the pillow, his lips slightly parted, McCoy realized this might be the first time he'd seen Spock really sleep. On away missions Spock preferred a light meditative state. He claimed it was as restful as sleep but left him alert to possible dangers. In sickbay Spock was sedated, unconscious or in a healing trance. Getting to see Spock sleep seemed special and private. It was an intimacy he doubted many—if any—had been allowed.

Absorbed in his thoughts, McCoy failed to notice the eye that was not buried in the pillow across from him had opened.

Spock woke to find McCoy staring at what Spock calculated was his right shoulder. Shifting position, Spock's eyes met McCoy's.

"Are you alright, Leonard?"

"Better than alright, Spock. How 'bout you?"

"I am currently concerned that you are not sleeping. Are you sure there is no problem?"

"Nah…I just woke up. It happens. I don't even know what time it is."

"It is 314, Leonard."

"Now, how do you do that? Keeping track of the time in your sleep! Of all the…"

Spock put two fingers on McCoy's lips, stopping the outburst. "Leonard, do you wish to know how I do it, or would that spoil your fun?"

McCoy pulled the fingers away, giving them a quick kiss. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me then I'll decide."

Spock's lip twitched.

"Very well. At some point in early Vulcan evolution, personal time sense was apparently vital to survival. An unusually high percentage of the Vulcan brain is devoted to monitoring internal rhythms and correlating them to external time. Humans have the same ability, but they must practice to use it. For me, the information is processed and known with no more effort on my part than it takes to "know" that your eyes are blue. This ability is in evidence in the earliest Vulcan texts, so must have developed long ago."

"You're saying you can't help it?"

"I cannot"

"You're right, that's not as much fun."

"I thought it might not be. I fear that as I become less mysterious to you, your enjoyment of me will lessen."

Spock's look of concern warmed McCoy's heart. The idea that this beautiful man was afraid McCoy would eventually find him uninteresting was ridiculous. It touched McCoy more than he could believe.

Running a hand down Spock's face, McCoy radiated love. "I don't think you have to worry about that. My "enjoyment" of you is based on a lot more than trying to work out the mysteries."

After a tender kiss, Spock pulled them together so he was spooned around McCoy in a warm embrace.

"I am pleased. I have no desire to find you have grown tired of me."

Thinking about the future gave McCoy pause. Pulling the arm around him tighter, "Spock, I'm an old man, you know."

"Leonard, I am 3.27 years older than you. But even by human standards, you are not yet at the midpoint of your life. That is hardly old."

"You know what I mean, Spock. I'm older as in "closer to dying of old age" than you. I don't want you wasting your life taking care of me when I'm a decrepit old man."

Spock pulled an arm away to place his hand on McCoy's head. "Leonard, listen to me. Even if you were 20 now, you would still be closer to "dying of old age" as you put it, than I. While I do not relish the idea that you will suffer the ravages of age, I cannot bear the thought of you doing it without me there to give what comfort I can."

Spock rolled McCoy's head to meet his gaze.

"It is true that I will outlive you. But I would not have that knowledge taint the years we do have together. The time will come when I will have to face life without you, but I will carry your love for me to the end of my days."

"It seems like we're talking about forever, Spock."

"I believe we are, Leonard."

"Is there something we should do about that?"

"There are a number of things we could do, Leonard. What would you wish to do?"

"I know you said all Vulcans are bisexual, Spock. But does Vulcan permit same sex marriages?"

"Vulcan marriages are not like human marriages, Leonard. They consist of a joining of the minds. As long as the minds are compatible, gender is not an issue."

"Are our minds compatible, Spock?"

"Very. It took far more control than I expected to avoid accidentally bonding with you."

"Bonding?"

"Yes. When we were physically and mentally joined I had to exert control to prevent the link from becoming permanent."

"That would be a bond?"

"Yes, what you would call a Vulcan marriage."

"You mean, that's it? You just relax while we're having sex and bang we're married?"

"Leonard, I assure you I have enough control to keep that from happening until you express your readiness. You need not fear I will accidentally bond us."

McCoy smiled. "I'm not afraid, Spock. I was thinking we'd have to go to Vulcan and let that old hag T'Pau muck around in our brains. Or, worse, that we'd have to have sex in front of her while she mucked around in our brains."

Spock chuckled. "Leonard, I cannot think of anything my grandmother would appreciate less than having to witness us engaged in carnal acts."

McCoy's eyebrows shot up. "That's your grandmother? Shit…sorry about the 'old hag' thing. You know, Jim was pretty impressed when she showed up at that awful ceremony. If he knew you were T'Pau's grandson, he might not be able to order you around anymore."

"Then it is best we do not mention my family heritage to Jim. I would not want to interfere with his ability to command."

"Spock, can you bond us now? I know it seems stupid, but I've been waiting for years and now that I have you, I want it all."

"It does not seem stupid, Leonard. I share your desire. However, I think it is best we wait. We have only 2.74 hours until your alarm is set to sound. When we bond, I want to have many hours together to experience each other and our union."

"Who said Vulcans couldn't be romantic?"

"I have no idea, Leonard. Now, may I suggest we sleep?"

"You may suggest it, Spock, but I have a suggestion of my own."

Leonard pulled Spock into a passionate kiss.

Kirk woke to find the last of the Re-Ups waiting for his review. Finally, the two names he'd been most concerned about were there. Clicking McCoy's name first, Kirk cursed. Of course, he'd expected McCoy to decline. Kirk just hoped he'd be able to kick some sense into that stubborn head of his. Clicking next on Spock, Kirk cursed again. Spock had declined. Why? Why hadn't he at least discussed this with Kirk? If McCoy was right and there were family pressures or that Pon Far thing, well, some arrangements could be made. Spock could fulfill his Vulcan obligations without leaving the ship.

Well, this was one of the reasons the Captain got to see the forms early. He still had time to change Spock's mind.

"Kirk to Spock"

The computer replied: "Commander Spock has engaged privacy level 2, is there an emergency?"

Privacy level 2 was the highest level of privacy allowed those in the top command tier. The computer would not divulge Spock's location, but, in an emergency, the caller would be connected to him.

"No, no emergency, thank you. Kirk to McCoy"

This time, the com went right through. "McCoy here, what can I do for you, Jim?" Kirk smiled at McCoy who was drying his hair and hadn't yet pulled on his blue overshirt. "You look relaxed, Bones."

"You know it, Jim. I assume you're calling to try to convince me to change my mind on the Re-Up."

"I am."

"Well, you can forget it. I'm happy as a clam with my decision and nothing you can say will change that."

"Did you know Spock declined to remain as well?"

"Yeah, he told me."

"Did he tell you why?"

"Yes, Jim, he did. But I'm not going to tell you. You'll just have to ask him yourself."

"I would but he's engaged Privacy level 2 and unless I declare an emergency, I can't talk to him."

McCoy laughed. "He did huh? Well, you'll just have to wait then won't you? Listen, if you don't need me for anything, I have things to do."

"Sure, Bones, go ahead. But I'm still going to try to convince you to change your mind."

"Good luck on that, McCoy out."

Spock stepped out of the bathroom door where he'd been listening in. "I was not aware that bivalves were noted for being unusually happy, Leonard. I am not sure I can take that as a compliment."

"I'll have you know clams are among the happiest creatures on earth, Spock so you damn well can take it as a compliment. Privacy level 2? When did you engage that?"

"Before leaving my cabin last night."

"Pretty confident, weren't you?"

"Illogical, Leonard. Regardless of how our conversation progressed, I did not wish to be interrupted unless there was an emergency."

"Logical, Spock. Where'd you get the uniform?"

"I requisitioned it from the quarter master and had it routed to your bathroom."

"That will leave a record, you know."

"Affirmative. I did not think there was need for secrecy. I apologize for being indiscreet."

"No, that's fine. I'd rather not skulk around. I ordered up breakfast, are you hungry?"

"Indeed." Spock said sitting at the table.

McCoy sat across from him. "Why is it important for you to restrict your consumption of soy protein?"

Spock chuckled. McCoy decided he could learn to love that noise. "It adversely affects my libido."

"What?"

"I believe you heard me correctly. It adversely affects my libido."

"Well, then…" McCoy reached over to grab the eggs away from Spock. "No eggs for you!"

Scooping a good size portion of eggs onto his own plate, McCoy looked at Spock.

"Spock, were you serious last night, about the bonding?"

"I assume you ask this because of my well known predilection for making jokes?"

"No! Of course I know you were serious, Spock. It's just a human thing to re-affirm that both parties are still planning on the same things."

"Then perhaps I should ask if you were serious last night."

"You know I was, Spock. It feels like this is the first thing I've ever really been certain about. That probably doesn't make any sense."

Spock reached over, putting two fingers on top of McCoy's hand. "It makes perfect sense, Leonard. At least it does to me."

McCoy grinned and grabbed the two fingers in his hand.

"Say, Spock. What's the deal with the two fingers? You didn't make a big deal about it, but I notice you tend to lead with them and your parents were always holding their fingers together."

In answer, Spock disengaged his fingers from McCoy's hand then stroked his index and middle finger down the center of McCoy's palm. Warmth, passion and affection surged from McCoy's palm through his body.

"Oh!"

"Indeed. While all skin on a Vulcan is sensitive to telepathic contact, our hands are the most capable of transmitting to others."

"So, your parents walk around transmitting to each other in public?"

Spock looked mildly embarrassed. "Most Vulcan couples do not, in fact, walk around transmitting to each other. I am unclear as to how much telepathy is involved in that particular bit of contact. I suspect it is more for show than any physical enjoyment."

McCoy suppressed a smile. It seemed even Vulcans didn't want to admit their parents ever had sex for fun.

Spock continued. "When my parents married, it was uncommon for a Vulcan to marry anyone but another Vulcan. I suspect they choose to display their marital status in so public a manner to avoid confusing others."

"Yeah, that's probably it. We don't have to do that, right?"

"We most definitely do not have to do that. Leonard, there is no reason for our union to be based solely on Vulcan tradition. As I understand it, same sex marriages are sanctioned by Earth law. If you wish, we could have a human ceremony as well. My parents are both bonded by Vulcan custom and married by Earth tradition."

"You mean, get married? On the ship?"

"Yes. You indicated Jim was not discomfited by same sex relationships, perhaps he would be willing to perform the ceremony."

"Let me think about that one. Speaking of Jim, whether we ask him to marry us or not, we're going to have to tell him what's going on."

"Eventually. Certainly not until after the Re-Ups have been submitted to Star Fleet."

"Why not until then?"

"Because I do not intend to give Jim the opportunity to attempt an alteration of my decision."

"Meaning you're going to avoid him for the next couple of days."

"That is essentially correct."

"You're the first officer, how are you going to manage avoiding talking to the Captain?"

"I will complete my reports per norm and delegate the delivery of them to a subordinate I believe to be an adequate and logical substitute. As I am also the head of the Science Department, it is reasonable for me to have duties in the Science Labs which occupy considerable time. I will be in Science Lab 4."

"Just what's in Science Lab 4 anyway Spock. The door's always locked and as far as I know, you're the only one who can get in."

"Science Lab 4 is my personal laboratory, Leonard. As Head of the Department it is my prerogative to have a private lab. I will alter the access parameters to admit you."

"But, what's in there? Is it really different than the other labs or is it just that you get to be alone?"

"Both. If you do not have any pressing demands on your time, I will show you. The equipment is my personal property and is of somewhat higher standards than Star Fleet issue."

"Keeping the good stuff all to yourself?"

"I assure you, Leonard, whenever any of my personal equipment can be of service to the ship, I make it available. I hope that you can join me. I think you will find the decontamination shower of particular interest."

"Decon shower. Why would that be interesting?"

"Because it is the only water shower on the ship large enough to accommodate more than one adult."

McCoy reached over to the com link. "Miss Chapel? I won't be coming in today. If an emergency comes up I'll be in Science Lab 4."

Day 6

McCoy woke to find Spock looking down at him.

"I apologize for waking you, Leonard. I require a shower before returning to duty and there is something I must teach you."

"Spock, I'm still a bit fuzzy." McCoy wrapped his arm around Spock's neck. "It's a good thing you insisted we wait until we had a whole night to bond. I'm not sure I could have handled anyone but you those first few hours."

"I agree, Leonard. Even now I am reluctant to remove myself from your immediate location, but our jobs do require it."

"Okay. What do you have to teach me before we can go face the rest of the crew?"

"You must learn to shield your thoughts."

"I thought the idea was to join minds."

"It is Leonard, but there will be times when you wish to keep your thoughts private. It is a simple thing, but it does take practice. I can prevent myself from intruding on your thoughts—and I will do so as you learn—however it is not right that you be unable to decide what you wish to keep private."

"Alright, that seems logical."

Spock suppressed a small smile but McCoy felt the rich humor behind it. "Indeed, Leonard. It is logical. Shall we proceed?" at McCoy's nod, Spock went on. "As a doctor, you are no doubt familiar with the concept of visualization. The technique I will show you is similar. You must picture a box within your mind that belongs only to you; a box I cannot open. If it helps you to picture yourself holding the key to a lock do so. I am going to help you form the image of the box. Are you ready?"

McCoy nodded. He relaxed as he felt Spock's presence grow in his mind. Spock showed McCoy an image of a box in Spock's mind. Spock's box was made of stone and looked ancient. McCoy thought his own box would probably be wood, like the old cedar chest his mother used to have. Immediately an image of a cedar chest formed in his mind. Spock's approval was evident. Then McCoy became aware of a memory. A large animal with fangs wrestling him to the ground. McCoy didn't feel frightened by the animal and realized it was because Spock had not been frightened. This, he thought, was Spock's pet sehlat. Suddenly the memory dimmed and in its place, he saw Spock's box.

"Do you see how it is done, Leonard? In my mind, I put the memory into the box. In my mind, you cannot see into the box so you can no longer see the memory."

"I think I understand."

"Excellent. I want you to select a memory and share it with me."

McCoy recalled the first time he had met Jim Kirk. It had been at a barbeque thrown by mutual friends. Kirk had brought a woman almost a head taller than he was. When a rain shower caught them by surprise, Kirk hadn't been much help to his taller companion and McCoy had stepped up to rescue her by holding his jacket above her head. Kirk's initial sense of being challenged for the young lady had amused McCoy greatly.

Spock smiled as the memory unfolded. He regretted not having known Kirk before he joined the Enterprise. Almost without McCoy realizing it, Spock had slid his hand down McCoy's body to cup his groin. He began to massage and stroke McCoy. "Now, Leonard, concentrate on your box and put the memory inside."

"uh…Spock, it's going to be a might hard for me to concentrate with you doing that."

"Negative, Leonard. The physical stimulation will help anchor your mind."

McCoy tried to concentrate on the box and the memory, but the pressure in his groin and the feel of Spock's warm fingers stroking him were distracting.

It didn't seem to help when Spock spoke softly into his ear.

"Relax, Leonard. Feel your body. Know that it belongs to you just as the memory belongs to you. Close the box. Leonard, lock the box. Now!"

McCoy climaxed.

"I'm sorry, Spock."

"There is no need to apologize. You succeeded."

McCoy could sense Spock's pride as well as considerable amusement.

"I did?"

"Yes. When you reached climax the box was closed and locked. The memory was hidden from me."

"Enjoyable as this technique is, Spock, I can't see myself using it in public."

Again, McCoy could sense amusement.

"You will find the box gets easier to lock every time you do it. You will only require the physical anchor at the beginning."

"Spock, is this how you were taught to shield your thoughts?"

Spock chuckled. "Vulcan discipline includes anchoring the mind to the body. Traditionally, the technique is practiced individually, without the aid of the instructor."

McCoy took a moment to conjure an image of Spock masturbating. That was definitely a thought to pursue later.

"So, am I supposed to slip off and 'practice' this technique?"

"If you have the inner resources to do so after last night and this morning, it would certainly be both appropriate and impressive. If not, I am willing to assist you with your practice after shift end. Now…" Spock surprised McCoy with a kiss on the nose. "You should rest while I shower. I will be out before it is time for you to rise."

"You know, I never used to like school, Spock."

"Perhaps you never had the right teacher, Leonard."

McCoy snuggled into his pillow thinking that Spock's teachers had assigned much better homework than any of his.

The alarm sounding surprised McCoy. True to his word, Spock was out of the shower and dressed for duty.

"Will you wait for me?"

"If I may use your com station. I must arrange for my reports to be delivered."

"Have at it. I won't be a minute."

McCoy was, in fact, several minutes but he didn't expect Spock to comment on it. He was surprised to find Spock sitting at his desk looking distinctly distressed. "What's wrong?"

"Nyota advised me to deliver the reports myself. She indicated the Captain expressed displeasure at my absence for the full shift."

"I take it you're going to follow her advice?"

"She is very intelligent. Following her advice has been to my advantage."

"Mine too. So, you have to go to the bridge. I'm sure you can manage to dodge Jim's questions for a few hours."

"Indeed. However, as you recall, I have several computer simulations running in my lab. I must check their progress."

"Can it wait until after breakfast? I think you should come to Sick Bay with me and talk to M'benga."

"Why would I need to do that?"

"Because you should ask him to be your personal physician. It's a slight ethical dilemma, us being bonded and me being your doctor."

Spock considered. "I see. Will Doctor M'benga be in Sick Bay this early?"

"He will if I tell him to. I'm the boss, remember?"

McCoy punched the com button. "McCoy to M'benga." In moments, Doctor M'benga came on the line. The sounds of a large group could be heard in the background. Spock concluded the doctor was in the dining hall.

"M'benga here. What's up, Len?"

"Geoff, could I trouble you to meet me in Sick Bay in, oh…five minutes?"

"Sure thing. I'm just finishing up here."

"Great! Thanks!" McCoy switched the com off.

"Leonard, I am confused. You said you would tell Dr. M'benga to be in Sick Bay, however it seemed more that you asked him a favor."

"Different command styles for different situations, Spock. Geoff knows I wouldn't ask him to come in early if I didn't need him there. He won't make me order him to do something that I need him to do. Now, if I wanted him to help Chapel organize the storage cabinets, I'd have to make it an order."

McCoy settled himself on the desk, facing Spock.

"Who all do we need to notify about our bonding? Should we be talking to Jim now?."

"Unnecessary at the moment. We are required to report the bond to the doctor. He will make the proper notations in our medical records. This will trigger an update in our Star Fleet records which will appear in the Captain's daily report."

"So, he'll hear about it from you?"

"Negative. The daily report is, on average, 57.3 pages long. As First Officer it is my job to provide the Captain with those aspects of the report requiring his immediate attention. The Captain is tasked with reading and signing the complete report during the course of the shift."

"So, he'll read it and see that neither of us told him."

"There is that possibility. However, I have concluded that the Captain is somewhat less than thorough in his reading. I believe there is an 87.2 percent chance that he would overlook it."

"I still don't like it."

"I have a suggestion. Dr. M'benga is not required to submit changes to medical logs until the end of shift. Lt. Uhura is not required to transmit changes received in the last 10 minutes of her shift until the following day. If we were to prevail upon them to follow this procedure, the information would not appear in the Captain's daily reports until after the Re-Ups have been submitted. I believe that will give us sufficient time to arrive at an acceptable method of telling him."

McCoy smiled. "Okay, I'll buy that as a stall tactic. We should go now."

McCoy and Spock arrived to find Dr. M'benga already in Sick Bay.

"I don't know why he asked me to be here, Nurse, he just did. Oh, hi, Len. Spock."

"Doctor M'benga, I require a moment of your time. Doctor McCoy, may we use your office?"

"Help yourself." McCoy settled into his chair to review the logs from the previous night, studiously ignoring the quizzical gaze of Nurse Chapel.

Spock sat in the chair opposite McCoy's desk. M'benga opted to perch on the edge of the desk rather than appear to claim his superior's space.

"What can I do for you, Spock?"

"I request that you assume the role of my personal physician."

M'benga decided he needed to sit in a chair after all. Settling in behind the McCoy's desk, M'benga pushed a few things around while getting his thoughts in order.

"You wish me to take over the job of personal physician from Doctor McCoy?"

"Affirmative."

"May I know the reason? Doctor McCoy is a fine physician and my superior officer. I don't mind being your doctor, Spock, but I don't want to have any problems with McCoy either."

"I am also your superior officer, Doctor M'benga. I am making this request at Doctor McCoy's suggestion. Do you agree to become my personal physician?"

"Well, in that case, of course, I guess it's just human curiosity to want to know what brought it on."

"I am sure you will find your curiosity satisfied momentarily. As my personal physician, I am required to inform you that, last night, I took Leonard McCoy as my bondmate."

M'benga stared.

Then he smiled.

Then he put his head back and laughed.

Spock merely waited. He was not offended by the Doctor's reaction. Indeed, he imagined humor was one of the more positive reactions the crew would have when news spread.

Once M'benga regained control, Spock said: "I take it your curiosity is now satisfied."

"Oh, yes….ya know, in an odd way that makes sense, Spock."

"I find it makes a great deal of sense, Doctor."

"Of course. Well, congratulations! How are you feeling?"

"Thank you. I am well."

"And, Len? I'll want to run a quick check on him later just to make sure, but does he seem to be handling the link alright?"

"Yes, he has adapted very quickly."

"Enjoying the shielding lessons, is he?"

Spock answered this with an eyebrow.

"Okay, sorry. Well, he's a lucky man. I hope he realizes it."

"Thank you, Doctor. I consider myself to be the fortunate one."

"As long as both of you keep thinking that, you'll get along fine."

M'benga rose and extended his hand to Spock. Spock rose, but did not take the hand.

"Doctor, I have one other favor to ask of you."

Letting his hand fall "What is it, Spock?"

"Informing various members of the crew and command team is going to be…" Spock groped for a word.

"Highly entertaining?" M'benga offered, only to get another eyebrow response.

"delicate, I think is a better word, Doctor. We were hoping you could delay making your report until shift end to give us some time."

"Sure! I never write up reports until the end of shift anyway."

"Thank you, Doctor."

Spock put his hand out. The conversation officially ended with a handshake. They left the office to find Sick Bay distinctly chilly. Chapel was re-organizing the supply cabinet and from her rough handling of the supplies and the deadly glares aimed at McCoy it was obvious the task was not to her liking.

McCoy looked up from his screen "Gentlemen. Are we all squared away?"

"We are" said Spock.

M'benga bent over to put his mouth next to McCoy's ear. "First, congratulations. Second, squeeze in 5 minutes sometime today for me to run a quick scan on you, okay?"

"Sure thing. And, thanks, Geoff. I appreciate this."

"You're very welcome. I wish every time you ordered me into Sick Bay early it was for good news."

"Doctors, I am sorry to interrupt, but I am afraid I am running late. Leonard, I will stop by my lab before going to the bridge. Perhaps you will be free for lunch later?"

"No you don't, Spock. You are not skipping breakfast. Jim can just wait for his morning reports. I can make still make that an order, you know."

"Affirmative. Then perhaps we should leave now?"

Once the door closed behind them, Spock questioned McCoy. "Leonard, may I assume that you ordered Miss Chapel to rearrange the supply cabinet?"

"You may. She was being nosey. I suppose I was too hard on her."

"I doubt that. She, however, appears to be rather hard on your medical supplies."

The dining hall was still crowded. They made appropriately unimportant comments while selecting their food and finding a table. McCoy looked unhappily at Spock's meager tray. "There has to be a solution to that soy issue, Spock. Do you mind if I research it a bit?"

"Not at all. I did some research when I first noticed the problem. I will forward it to your medical terminal."

Spock touched his finger to his lips, indicating a desire for quiet. McCoy noticed the sound level seemed to be growing. McCoy suspected Spock was letting him hear what he heard. Yes, listen. The people at that table a brief vision of a table several rows away came to McCoy are trying to construct an explanation for my recent behavior

"What do you mean he asked her to marry him?"

"That's what I heard. He brought her some sort of plant because she said to bring a gift. Of course a plant wasn't what she had in mind and she tossed him out."

"She couldn't toss him out. She's half his size and human."

"Well, not physically, but emotionally. I heard he was so upset the doctor was afraid to leave him alone. That's why he had to order one of Spock's uniforms be sent to his quarters."

"But, that doesn't explain why Spock is still in McCoy's quarters."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I saw them myself. They came out together and headed in the direction of Sick Bay."

McCoy couldn't listen anymore. "Don't they have anything better to do than gossip about you, Spock?"

"I do appear to be a major topic of discussion among the crew. I suspect recent events have proven difficult to weave into a comprehensible tale."

"Well, I don't like it. Why can't they mind their own business?:

"Unknown. However, it is not unusual. Based on my observations, 19.7 of the discussion in the dining hall is speculation about me. I believe I hear the Captain complaining about his breakfast. Perhaps we should continue this discussion later?"

Kirk turned away from the cafeteria line with a disgusted look on his face. McCoy must have reset Kirk's dietary card. He'd only been allowed 2 eggs, 2 pieces of bacon and one piece of toast that looked more like something he'd made in beginning woodshop than bread. You'd think being Captain of the ship would entitle him to eat what he wanted.

Spotting McCoy and Spock across the room, he headed over, trying to decide whether to yell at McCoy for messing with his food, or attempt to wheedle the two of them into changing their minds.

Spock rose "Jim, please take my seat. I have some simulations I must check. I will see you on the bridge shortly." Nodding at McCoy "Leonard." "See ya, Spock" said McCoy between bites.

"Since when does Spock call you Leonard?"

"Since when do you care what Spock calls me?"

"I'm just making conversation, Bones. What would you rather talk about? This vile breakfast you stuck me with, or the fact that my two best friends are deserting me?"

"We aren't deserting you, Jim. We're just not staying out in space another 5 years. But, you're right, that breakfast does look pretty bad."

"Bad? It looks downright repulsive!"

McCoy was finishing up his meal and getting ready to leave. "I won't argue with you, there, Jim…there's something else you were right about."

"What?"

"Spock's reason for not completing the Re-Up. You were right, I was wrong."

"What do you mean, I was right and you were wrong?"

"Spock's reason. I said it had nothing to do with me. I was wrong. It had everything to do with me."

McCoy stood to go but Kirk grabbed him by the arm. "That doesn't make sense, Bones. If it's about you, and you aren't staying on board, why is Spock leaving?"

McCoy pulled away with a smile…balancing the tray in one hand he patted Jim on the head. "Well, Jim, that's something you'll just have to figure out on your own! Enjoy that breakfast!"

Spock's simulations must be going well because Kirk found him on the bridge. Kirk wanted nothing more than to order Spock into an empty room and demand an explanation. Spock knew it and Kirk knew that was why Spock was avoiding him. While glad his dire comments to Uhura had been transmitted to Spock, Kirk was still at a loss as to how to get him alone to talk. It was McCoy who provided the opportunity.

Less than 2 hours into the shift, McCoy buzzed Kirk.

"Sick Bay to Bridge"

"Kirk here, what is it Bones?"

"Can you send Spock down here for a moment? I need some of that green stuff he calls blood for a test I'm running."

Kirk glanced over at Spock who was listening to the exchange.

"Sure, Bones. I'll send him right down." Rising from the command chair, Kirk moved to stand by Uhura's station.

"You heard the man, Spock. Go on."

"Acknowledged."

Spock walked past Kirk to the turbolift. He was unsurprised to turn and find Kirk following him.

"Deck 7"

"Belay that. Hold the lift. Spock, we have to talk."

"Captain, I am expected in Sick Bay."

"I know that. McCoy can wait. Why have you been avoiding me?"

Spock knew it would be useless to pretend. Logic dictated that honesty would be the fastest way to end this conversation.

"I suspect you wish me to change my decision. As I will not, such conversation is futile."

Well, Kirk thought, that didn't leave a lot of room for discussion.

"Spock…."

Shoot. Kirk had hoped once he got that sentence started his brain would kick in with an idea.

"Yes, Captain?" Spock prompted.

"Spock. I won't try to convince you to stay. But can we at least talk about it? I don't understand and—I think you know—I don't like not understanding."

"True. Very well."

Spock assumed his normal at ease posture and waited.

Shit. Kirk still didn't know how to begin.

"Captain, you said you wished to talk. I had assumed that meant you had something to say."

"Well…Spock. I mean…can you at least tell me why?"

"Specify"

"Damnit Spock. Why aren't you signing up for the next mission? I thought the Enterprise was your home. I thought we made a good team. I thought we were friends."

Spock looked surprised. "I assure you Jim, I will always consider myself your friend. I had assumed that you felt the same."

"I do, Spock. That's why I don't understand this. If you are my friend, why are you leaving me? What did I do to drive you away after only 3 years?"

Now there was no question. Spock was surprised, even shocked at what he was hearing.

"Jim. I apologize, I had no idea you would take this as a personal insult."

"Well, how the hell else am I supposed to take it?"

"Jim. Please understand that my decision is, in no way, a reflection on you or the crew. Before this mission began, I had planned it to be my last in deep space. Indeed, my initial hesitation to complete the form was the result of my unwillingness to give up the daily contact with members of the crew to whom I have formed attachments."

Attachments? Spock had attachments? Interesting, thought Kirk.

If Vulcan had curse words, Spock would have been uttering them in his mind. Attachments! Why had he used that word?

Neither man seemed to know what to say next. They were saved by the com.

"Uhura to Captain Kirk."

"Kirk here"

"Is there a problem, Captain? Several crew members are waiting for the turbo lift and Dr. McCoy is asking where Spock is."

"No, no problem, Uhura. Tell McCoy to keep his pants on, I'll have Spock there in a moment. Kirk out. Computer, deck 7."

"Spock, may I ask how you resolved the problem of your attachments among the crew?"

"I concluded that I would be able to maintain contact with those members of the crew who remained on board using subspace transmission and other communication means."

"But, what does that have to do with McCoy?"

Spock stared.

The door opened to find McCoy in the corridor bouncing on his toes and looking impatient.

Seeing the stiff poses, McCoy decided to take command "'bout damn time! You can go on back to work, Jim. I'll send him to the bridge when I'm done with him. Follow me, Spock."

McCoy led Spock down the hall, not bothering to look back to see if Kirk followed.

When the Sick Bay door slid closed, McCoy let out a laugh. "Was that as uncomfortable as it looked, Spock?"

"Indeed, your timing is impeccable. However, I would prefer to discuss it in your office."

"Naturally. First, though, I really do want a blood sample. Take the shirt off and give me your arm."

Spock complied. When McCoy took Spock's arm in his hands, he sensed trepidation, even something he'd call queasiness radiating from the Vulcan. Securing the elastic around Spock's arm, McCoy reflected that he'd never considered the Vulcan might be uncomfortable giving a blood sample. Like all doctors, he knew tricks to make it easier on patients, but had never used them on Spock.

"Squeeze your fist a few times for me, Spock. Good…say, tell me something."

McCoy's tone demanded Spock stop watching his hand and instead, look into McCoy's eyes.

"What do you wish me to tell you?"

"Tell me about your favorite human nuts?"

As he asked, McCoy stuck the needle in and released the elastic.

Spock was blinking, apparently so shocked by the question he didn't notice what McCoy was doing.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Didn't you tell me once you ate a lot of nuts when you were on Earth? What were your favorites?"

McCoy slid the needle out. "All done. You can put your shirt on and meet me in my office."

When he was sure Spock couldn't see, McCoy lifted the vial up for a quick look before handing it to Nurse Chapel along with a data disk. "Here are the tests I need, Nurse."

McCoy joined Spock in his office, locking the door.

"Why didn't you ever tell me blood tests bother you?"

Spock answered that with a tip of the head.

"I get it, never mind. So, um, thanks for sending me that research."

"Should I have warned you of the contents?"

"No, it's fine. I was surprised you included an analysis of human sperm, but you're a scientist and that was certainly thorough."

"I assure you, the question of digestibility is important. There are some species who's…" Spock paused.

Ooops! thought McCoy. Looks like Spock's got some interesting secrets locked in that box of his.

"That's okay, Spock. I know you're right. I've written up a preliminary diet program for you. I'll probably have some modifications after I get the test results back, but start following it and maybe we can get you back to the weight you were when you came onboard." McCoy pulled a data disk from his top drawer and held it out.

It was true that Spock weighed significantly less than he had when he left the Academy. Spock knew the soy protein used in the replicators was the problem. He had tried to compensate by purchasing appropriate protein sources from Federation planets in the course of their missions. This had been fairly successful, but after 13.7 years in space, the weight loss was becoming noticeable. Spock had calculated that by mission day 1657 he would be required to take time off the ship specifically to regain body mass. Perhaps Leonard had seen something Spock had missed.

Taking the disk, Spock said "Thank you. You indicated to the Captain that you would send me to the bridge "when you were done with me". Are you done with me?"

"Unless you wanna talk about your conversation with Jim."

"I do have one question. As expected, he wished to discuss my decision regarding the Re-Up. When I explained that I would be able to remain in contact with those who remained onboard, he asked what it had to do with you. Why?"

"Because I told him it had to do with me. Look, Spock. We're going to have to tell him eventually. I think it will be easier on him if he gets a few clues to sort through. If he's started to put it together by himself, it shouldn't come as too much of a shock."

"Logical. However, I believe I have given him enough clues for one day. Hopefully I can avoid being trapped alone for the duration of my shift."

McCoy rose. "Good luck with that. See ya at lunch?"

Spock followed suit "Affirmative. The answer to your inquiry is Macadamia."

"What?"

"My favorite nuts when I was on Earth. I will answer your other question when we next practice your shielding."

Returning to the bridge, Spock saw that the situation had not changed substantially while he was away. Curious, Spock popped the disk into his viewer. Not more than 2 seconds later he sat straight up and popped the disk out, looking quickly about to make sure no one had seen.

While no one had read as quickly as Spock, his reaction did not escape Kirk's notice.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Spock?"

"Negative, sir."

"You seem a bit perturbed."

"No sir, I apologize if I gave that impression."

"What's on the disk?"

"Sir?"

"The disk. The one you put in then took out so fast."

"Merely the new dietary program recommended by Doctor McCoy. I realized it was inappropriate to view personal documents on duty."

"You suddenly remembered you were on duty so ejected the disk?"

"Affirmative."

"Why don't I believe that?"

"Unknown, sir."

"That disk is part of your personal medical file?"

"Yes, sir."

"So, I can't force you to show it to me."

"Correct, sir."

"What if I asked you nicely?"

"I would respectfully decline, sir."

"I guess I won't ask then."

"I appreciate that, sir."

Kirk turned away, leaving Spock to consider whether McCoy's dietary order of no less than 2 servings of human ejaculate per week could be considered a binding contract to provide a nutritional supplement for the duration of the mission.

Day 7

Kirk was starting to see a pattern. Spock and McCoy were eating all their meals together. Of course, they'd done that for years, but somehow, it seemed more interesting now. When McCoy came to the bridge, he immediately gravitated to wherever Spock was. Of course, he'd also done that for years, but somehow, it too seemed more interesting now.

Day 8

Kirk verified that he had completed Re-Up forms from all crew members. Making sure he included his own, Kirk sent the file to Star Fleet Command. That was it. At the end of the mission, Spock and McCoy would be leaving and he would be staying. Intellectually, he knew they weren't really leaving HIM and that they still had 2 years left on this mission, but that didn't help chase away the suddenly empty feeling in his stomach (or, was that the result of McCoy's new diet regime? Kirk wondered if it was part of a plan to make sure Kirk didn't miss McCoy when he was gone…the joy of getting to eat a full breakfast again just might take his mind off the hurt.)

His door buzzer pulled him out of his reverie. After double checking that he'd at least pulled on pants after his shower, he called out "Enter".

Spock and McCoy walked in.

"Gentlemen! To what do I owe this pleasure? If it's about the Re-Ups, you're too late, I just sent them."

McCoy laughed. "No, Jim, it's not about the Re-Ups. I'm just as happy they're gone to tell you the truth. We have a favor to ask you. We really hope you won't object to it."

"I'm sure I won't object to any reasonable request. What can I do for you?"

This time, it was Spock who spoke. "We wish you to officiate at our wedding."

Thud!

"Shit, Spock, make sure he didn't hit his head on the desk when he fainted, would you?"

The End.


End file.
